What The Heck I Gotta Do? Lams version
by ThatBroadwayFreak
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post I saw


**What's up guys? At the end of the last parody I wrote, Election of 2016 (which you should all go and read now if you haven't read it yet), I said I would maybe have another parody. Good news: I do! This next parody is actually a parody of a song from one of Lin-Manuel Miranda's musicals, 21 Chump Street. You can find it on Youtube and it's only 15 minutes long, so it's worth watching.**

 **Before I go any further, I'd like to say I am so glad you guys liked Election of 2016. I thought it was a great way for me to start back up on Fanfiction. Thank you all!**

 **Anyway, the song being parodied is called "What the Heck I Gotta Do", and it's about a high school student (played by Anthony Ramos) who falls in love with this girl who shows up in "not one, but two of his classes" (played by Lindsay Mendez). This parody is about John Laurens falling for Alexander Hamilton . This is inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ThatBroadwayFreak**

Aaron Burr

The ship was called Lams. And one of the places included in the ship was a local New York City bar, where a man named John Laurens—

Laurens:  
That's me

Burr:  
—a 19-year-old revolutionary—

Laurens:  
I'm the very best, man

Burr:  
—was in the bar one day during the summer. Laurens could hardly believe his luck when a very handsome guy showed up

Laurens:  
Alex!

Burr:  
With not one, but two of his friends

Hercules and Lafayette:  
Alex!

Burr:  
He sat right near him. He switched seats

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Alex!

Burr:  
The last name he used was

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Hamilton

Burr:  
Laurens, what drew you to Alex initially?

Laurens:  
Man, he used to fall asleep a lot. He was a light-skinneded Caribbean-Dominican—long hair, mature in the body like whoa

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Like, whoa

Laurens:  
That's not the only reason I liked him, though. He said he moved by himself from Nevis to New York

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Where dreams are made

Laurens:  
Well, so did I. So I said, hi. He seemed mature, and I talked more

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
More, more, more!

Laurens:  
And I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
What the heck I gotta do?

Laurens:  
What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
What the heck I gotta do?

Laurens:  
Who do I have to be for you to be with me?

Burr:  
You told him all this one night?

Laurens:  
Yeah. Well, I wrote to him! Y'know, I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
L-O-L-O-L-O-L!

Laurens:  
What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
R-O-F-L-O-L!

Laurens:  
Who do I have to be for you to be with me?

Hamilton:  
Smiley face

Laurens:  
Yes! Next thing you know, we're writing day and night. I trust him right away

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Like, whoa!

Laurens:  
Hey, yo. I never met anyone like him, bro. Yo, he listens to all my problems. I let him buy me a drink. And then I lay it all on the line. And he was like—

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
No, no—

Laurens:  
No! He didn't say no exactly. I don't know

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
No, no, no, no!

Laurens:  
Yeah, I was surprised. I'm a pretty great guy

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
So? So?

Laurens  
So, I decided I needed to step my game up

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Laurens:  
It's too late to be shy. And so I got in front of the whole bar one day, and serenaded him. I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
What the heck I gotta do?

Laurens:  
What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
What the heck I gotta do?

Laurens:  
Who do I have to be for you to go to war with me!

Burr:  
You asked him to fight in the war?

Laurens:  
Yeah! I danced and everything

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Alex!

Laurens:  
Alex! I know there's a reason you immigrated here to me

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Alex!

Laurens:  
Alex! I know there's a reason this isn't luck, it's destiny

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Alex!

Laurens:  
Alex! You know me! Will you fight the war with me?

Hamilton:  
I'll think about it

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about

Laurens:  
He said he'd think about it

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
He'll think about it

Laurens:  
He'll think about it

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
Think about it

Laurens:  
He'll think about it

Mulligan and Lafayette:  
He'll think about it. He'll think about it

Laurens:  
Yes!

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this one. If you did, feel free to follow/favorite and stay tuned as I have a Hamilton parody of a beloved movie. Won't tell which movie, but all I can say is this: if you don't read it, you can't sit with us!**


End file.
